Famous
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Just because Shannon and Jesse have Ashton Kutcher's number doesn't mean they know celebrities... Right? Warning: Contains hotties in swimsuits and slash


Famous

A/N: Shannon and Jesse are so totally in the in crowd! They know everybody! Especially Heidi Montag, who I think is simply stunning... But Spencer is a total douche bag.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, TNA, Hollywood (Obviously), Shanny, Jesse, Evan, Zack, The Hills or any of its characters, or Avenged Sevenfold.

Pairing: Mike/Shannon, Jesse/Dolph, Heidi/Spencer

* * *

Mike and Dolph had a lot of Hollywood friends. From actors and actresses, to musicians, to comedians, they knew quite almost all of them. As a result of their boyfriends' ever growing friend list, Shannon and Jesse knew most of those famous people as well, meaning free entrance to parties, movie openings, and red carpet events. But their good friends Evan and Zack refused to believe that fact, which is what had sparked the argument that was currently happening in Shannon's backyard.

"Are you two blind and stupid? We've got freaking Ashton Kutcher's number right here in our phones!" Shannon and Jesse pushed their phones right into their friends' faces.

"That's a fake number!" Evan spat at them, shoving Shannon's phone away.

Jesse huffed, "What is it gonna take for you two to believe us?" He was getting very frustrated by Evan and Zack's stubbornness.

The dark haired duo thought for a second, "We need to meet a couple of them, and then we'll believe you."

"So, all we have to do is introduce you to a couple celebrities, and then you'll believe us?"

"Yeppers, that's all you need to do."

"Well Alrighty then, we can do that! A lot of them are probably at the beach right now. Come on; let's get our swim trunks on so we can prove you guys wrong!" The four hurried into the house to change into their swim trunks before heading out to the beach.

* * *

Shannon and Jesse were getting nervous. They couldn't spot any of their Hollywood friends anywhere on the beach. But, they needed to keep looking so they could prove their friends wrong.

"Come on Shannon, Jesse, where are all those celebrities you were bragging about?" Evan smugly stated, just waiting for the blonds to turn around and admit that they were lying about the whole thing.

"Shut up, Evan. They're all probably off doing movie shoots or something," Biting his black painted nails Shannon glanced over the whole beach, looking for somebody famous. When he succeeded, he tugged on Jesse's arm and pointed in the direction of their friend.

"Look, Jesse, its Heidi!"

"You're right, it is! Let's go over there and say hi!" Jesse led the way over to Heidi Montag, who was sitting on a beach towel a few feet from the water, "Hey Heidi, look who's here!"

The platinum blond looked up over her Gucci sunglasses, "Jesse, Shanny, oh it's so good to see you two!" She got up and hugged both of her friends. A couple of paparazzi rats were snapping pictures to send to some rag magazine.

Shannon pulled away from the group hug, "Heidi, these are our friends, Evan Bourne and Zack Ryder."

"It's nice to meet you two," Heidi extended her hand to both men, who shook it with surprise.

Just as the three blonds were getting reacquainted, Heidi's pager went off from her bag, "Oh shoot, that's probably Spencer. I have to go, guys, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but call me later so we can set up a time to hang out. It was very nice to meet you two as well. Good bye."

As she sauntered off towards the boardwalk, Zack and Evan turned towards their friends, "Her boobs are bigger than our heads."

Jesse giggled, "I know right! Anyway, do you guys believe us yet?"

"Not yet, we need more proof than just Heidi Montag. We need..."

"Hey guys, its Shannon and Jesse!" A man's voice called from behind Zack. All four men turned around to find the members of Avenged Sevenfold heading towards them, all of them shirtless and wet from swimming.

"Shanny, Jesse, we're definitely convinced."

* * *

A/N: Evan and Zack are so silly! Anyway, review and favorite, please and thank you! ~ Duckii


End file.
